Report Card: Part 2
by N'kala
Summary: It's report card time in the Tracy home, and this time Jeff gets involved.


Title: Report Cards  
Author: N'kala99  
Summary: It's report card time in the Tracy home!  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
Rating: PG for language  
Author's Notes: I had so much fun writing the first part to this story that I decided a second shot was in order. I have a third part to this, but I want to wait to upload it. Let me know if you want it!

Report Cards: Part 2

Jeff Tracy sat behind his desk in his office, eyeing the stacks of papers before him warily. It seemed that no matter how much work he managed to finish, there was plenty more to take its place.

Tell-tale envelopes sitting on top of his paperwork drew Jeff's eye, and he felt himself tense slightly.

"That time of the year already?" he mumbled to himself, picking up the envelope sitting on the top of the stack.

Report card time in the Tracy house was something Jeff looked forward to with mixed feelings. He always prided himself on raising sons who worked hard and earned every grade, but that wasn't his biggest concern. What he dreaded was reading comments from the teachers on their behavior.

Actually, Jeff thought to himself, he never started to dread reading report cards until Gordon started first grade. At first, Gordon had conveniently forgotten to turn in his report card to Jeff, but after a parent-  
teacher conference with Gordon's teacher, Jeff had put Scott in charge of rounding up all of his sons' report cards and putting them on his desk. He did not want to be surprised again.

Physically shaking himself back into the present, Jeff opened the first report card.

Scott: His eldest son's grades were all A's. One was an A, which Jeff knew Scott would be beating himself up over. His eyes scanned the comment section. 'Good worker, model student . . .' Nothing surprising there.

Jeff set Scott's report card to the side and picked up the next one in the stack.

John: Jeff smiled. John's grades were also very good. His teachers in his math and science classes had glowing comments about John; their hardest worker, best student, very gifted. Jeff suspected he would see another astronaut in the family before long.

Virgil: Most of the grades were A's. A couple of B's, but Jeff knew how hard Virgil worked for them. His teachers were generous with comments, praising his musical gift and his compassion for his fellow classmates.

Jeff set aside Virgil's report card and felt his trepidation grow. He had been saving these two for last on purpose. Though he loved all his sons dearly, he also knew that his two youngest were the kinds of students that would make or break a teacher's career. He could only imagine what they had to say this year.

As Jeff opened Gordon's report card, another sheet of paper fell out with it. Jeff glanced at it, but then decided to read Gordon's grades first.

He was pleasantly surprised. There were mostly A's, though Jeff suspected some of the B's could have been higher. All in all, Gordon's grades were not that bad.

Setting the report card aside for the moment, Jeff picked up the slip of paper and began to read what looked like a note from the principal.

_Mr. Tracy,  
In addition to calling you about Gordon's behavior, I wanted to include a note detailing his most recent behavior at our school. Though Gordon's teachers over the years have informed me that Gordon could be one of the best students in his class, his tendency to act the class clown is hindering that effort. I feel I should inform you that Gordon has taken it upon himself to redecorate the class mascot positioned just outside the office door. I am personally open to all forms of creativity from my students, but I have to draw the line somewhere. I believe dressing a bulldog in lingerie qualifies._

Jeff did a double-take, frowned, and read the last line again. Lingerie? Where the hell had Gordon gotten that? Deciding that he was better off not knowing the answer, Jeff finished the note.

_I would like to schedule another conference with you at your earliest convenience to discuss a more positive outlet for Gordon's energy and talents. I believe you have our number.  
Thank you_

Jeff read the note a second time, then set it on top of Gordon's report card. The number for Gordon's school was on his speed dial; he would call later. After he had time to talk to Gordon about his little prank. Rubbing his eyes wearily, Jeff reached for his youngest son's report card.

The envelope was a little wrinkled; Jeff wondered if Scott had had a difficult time wrangling it from Alan. Slipping his fingers inside the envelope, he pulled out the report card.

Mostly A's, which Jeff was not surprised at. Alan could be a very good student when he tried. His eyes fell on the C next to the science grade, and he frowned. Jeff would accept whatever grades his children earned as long as they worked to their full potential, but Jeff knew that Alan could have done better.

The comments on the card were written in various color inks, and in several handwritings. Apparently, each of Alan's teachers had plenty to say.

_Art: Alan has some natural talent, but he refuses to acknowledge it, choosing instead to instigate fights between other students using our supplies._

Jeff rolled his eyes. Alan certainly had enough practice antagonizing his older brothers.

_Music: Alan refuses to participate to the point of being disruptive to others and typically has to be sent to the office._

Jeff sighed at that. He knew where this particular attitude stemmed from. His late wife had been a wonderful musician, and Virgil and to some extent John has taken after her with raw talent and dedication to the art. Alan had tried to learn music when he was very young, but impatient older brothers with sharp tongues and quick wits had turned Alan off to music. Jeff decided to have a talk with the music teacher- after having some words with Alan, of course.

_PE: Alan displays unusual grace and enthusiasm for a young man his age. He is very involved in all activities and has some leadership abilities that serves his team well. Truly a pleasure to have in class._

Jeff smiled. If nothing else, his youngest had plenty of excess energy to spend. He turned his attention to the comments that the rest of Alan's teachers had written, not terribly surprised but not terribly pleased with them, either.

_Talks in class._

_Daydreams constantly, to the point of distraction of others._

_Tends to rise quickly to anger._

_Very restless, distracting to classmates._

Jeff finished reading the comments, then tucked the report card back into the envelope. Giving the papers on his desk one more glance, he stood and moved out of his study in search of his children.

END


End file.
